Gods
by xNJx
Summary: /Réponse à un prompt / Tous les 1000 ans, les dieux sont réincarnés dans le monde des humains. Le dieu du chaos et le dieu de la paix le sont aussi, mais en tant que frères. / FrostIron, M /


_**Gods**_

NDA : Simple réponse à un prompt juste pour le fun Tous les 1000 ans, les dieux sont réincarnés en humains. Le dieu du chaos et le dieu de la paix le sont aussi, mais en tant que frères.

…

C'est d'un ennui.

La vie humaine est d'un ennui. C'en est affligeant. Oh, bien sûr, les humains possèdent bien deux ou trois divertissements intéressants. Mais le reste est ennui, ennui, ennui. Seul le chaos est vrai. Il n'y a rien de mieux. Rien de plus jouissif.

Bien sûr, son imbécile de frère, Thor, dieu de la paix dirait tout autre chose. Chaque jour il s'émmerveille d'avoir été reincarné et de pouvoir jouir d'une telle mission : répandre la paix chez les humains.

Ce qu'il ne comprend pas, c'est que c'est ainsi. Point barre, il n'y a pas de mission divine à accomplir, mais juste une tradition. Tous les mille ans, des dieux sont envoyés de leurs royaumes divins jusqu'à la Terre où ils seront réincarnés en humains. Ils n'ont aucune mission particulière, les choses sont juste ainsi.

Sauf que Loki, dieu du chaos se retrouve en mortel, frère, techniquement, de Thor, dieu de la paix. Mais qui croient-ils berner ? Ils n'ont rien en commun. Aucun trait, aucune caractéristique.

Loki se contente de passer le temps en lisant. Il peut faire apparaître l'argent avec ses pouvoirs, pas besoin d'aller travailler. Contrairement à Thor qui, lui, préfère se mêler à la foule et même travailler. Le dieu du chaos a du mal à supporter cet énergumène qui prétant être un dieu. Bon, Thor l'est vraiment, il est même l'un des plus respectés.

Ah et il y a aussi Natasha qui a attéri avec eux à New York. La déesse de la beauté. Et, bien sûr, devinez avec qui elle sort, elle couche etc. Oui, dans le mille. Cet idiot de Thor.

« Loki tu devrais sortir un peu. Nous sommes ici pour un moment alors autant en découvrir un maximum sur ce monde. »

« Tu as sans doute raison, » s'était raisonné le dieu en levant ses yeux verts et son visage pâle sur la belle rousse. « Où souhaites-tu m'emmener ? »

De toute façon, il commençait à s'ennuyer dans cet appartement.

…

Qui dit déesse de la beauté, dit shopping. Alors Loki se prêta au jeu, slalommant parmi les étalages de vêtements, parmi les présentoirs de parfums et autres cosmétiques. Nat enfilait, lui faisait de même pour passer le temps et puis, en même temps, il ne se trouvait pas si mal que cela dans ces fringues.

Si il ne supportait pas Thor, il adorait Natasha. Elle était beauté et gentillesse incarnée, bien qu'un peu peste sur les bords par moment. Ce qui lui plaisait, ce qu'ELLE n'essayait pas d'être mieux que tout le monde. Elle se contentait juste de ce qu'elle avait. Certes, ce qu'elle possédait, la beauté absolue se trouvait être très convoitée, mais cela ne l'affectait pas au point de vouloir toutes les surpasser.

« Tiens, sympa ce petit café. Si on entrait ? »

Loki sourit. « Thor ne va pas être content si il le sait. »

Natasha le toisa. « Ne joue pas à cela avec moi, Denis la Malice. Depuis quand es-tu concerné par ce que Thor pourrait penser ? »

Ils se fixèrent un long moment puis finirent par entrer dans le café en éclatant de rire.

…

« Absolument tout le monde nous regarde. Enfin, _te_ regarde. » déclara Loki.

Natasha n'y prêta pas plus d'attention. Elle portait sa combinaison noisette qui lui allait parfaitement au corps.

« C'est faux, il y en a un qui te fixe. » corrigea-t-elle d'un mouvement du menton suggestif.

Loki ne put s'en empêcher, il regarda discrètement par dessus son épaule et il y avait en effet un homme qui le regardait, comme envouté. Loki fronça les sourcils, ayant envie de toiser l'homme en retour d'oser fixer un dieu ainsi avant de se reprendre. C'est que l'homme en question était pas mal, en réalité.

Natasha haussa un sourcil. « Je te jure que je ne lui lancé aucun sort, » sortit Loki, sur la défensive.

Elle se lécha les lèvres. « Très bien. Va t'asseoir à côté de lui. »

Il manqua de s'étrangler avec son thé. « Pardon ? Et pourquoi ? »

Elle pencha la tête sur le côté. « Mais parce qu'il te plaît, que tu lui plaîs. Je continue ou tu as compris ? »

Loki leva les yeux au ciel mais comprit bien vite qu'il n'aurait pas la paix tant qu'il n'aurait pas obéit. Et puis, de toute façon, quelqu'un viendrait probablement s'installer près d'elle pour la draguer, alors si ça pouvait faire chier Thor lorsqu'il finirait par l'apprendre par une personne malintentionnée. Pourquoi pas, se disait-il.

Il se disait beaucoup de choses, en réalité.

Loki attrapa sa tasse de thé et se dirigea sereinement vers l'individu. Lorsqu'il s'arrêta devant la place libre, le bel inconnu haussa un sourcil interrogateur.

« Mon amie ne me laissera pas tranquille tant que je ne serai pas assis à côté de vous. »

Il s'esclaffa. « Ah bon ? Dans ce cas, prenez place. » L'air amusé sur le visage de l'humain avait quelque chose d'apaisant, et, étrangement cela plu beaucoup à Loki.

L'homme se présenta comme étant Tony. Son physique était tout à fait agréable à la vue et Loki ne le cachait pas à force de l'observer. Cet homme avait du charme. Beaucoup de charme, même.

« Alors Loki, dites moi, que faites vous dans la vie ? »

Il sourit. _Dieu du Chaos_. Un autre dieu aurait été capable de lire en lui mais là, il était en présence d'un humain alors on ne pouvait pas lui demander la lune, non plus.

« Je suis dans les affaires, » mentit-il, en choisissant la profession au hasard.

Cependant, le regard de l'homme s'illumina.

« Ah oui ? Moi aussi. »

Loki haussa un sourcil. Merde, bon ça il aurait pu le deviner s'il n'avait pas été aussi focalisé sur ses coups d'oeil en douce. Tony remarqua le jeu auquel Loki s'amusait mais il resta parfaitement correct. Il prit une gorgée de son café noir et sembla totalement abandonner les documents sur lesquels il s'était plus tôt penchés.

« Je suis le PDG de Stark Industries. »

Loki ignorait absolument de quoi il s'agissait mais il réagit par une onomatopée adaptée et un sourire admiratif. Putain Natasha allait bien se foutre de sa gueule.

« Oh, enchanté. Et moi je travaille chez, euh... » il ne prit pas plus de temps pour réfléchir et répondit : « Hammer. »

Il fallait que Thor et son stupide marteau fassent irruption à ce moment là dans son esprit. Tony fronça les sourcils.

« C'est lui qui vous a envoyé, hein ? Ce fils de pute de Justin Hammer ? »

Loki n'eut pas le temps de répondre que Loki se levait déjà et, en un instant, disparut du café.

…

« Tiens, vous êtes de retour ? » Thor, tout sourire, était aux petits soins derrière les fourneaux. Ses cheveux coupés courts récemment étaient mouillés, signe qu'il venait de prendre une douche en rentrant du travail.

« Oui, on a fait les boutiques et on a bu un café. Loki s'est prit un rateau. »

L'interpellé serra les dents, mécontent.

« Oui, et Natasha a récolté au moins quinze numéros. La concurrence est rude, cher frère. »

Et il laissa le couple sur ces mots en pénétrant dans la salle de bain. Avec un sourire malicieux, il se délectait d'entendre la colère et la jalousie du dieu ennemi exploser.

…

Tony serrait le stylo si fort dans sa poigne qu'il finit par émettre un craquement et par se fissurer. Rhodey et Clint relevèrent les yeux de leurs ordinateurs portables.

« Euh, ca va ? »

Ca, c'était Clint et ses questions toujours pertinentes. Sérieusement, est-ce que ca avait l'air d'aller ?

Clint et Rhodey reportèrent leurs attentions sur Tony, assis sur sa chaise de bureau en cuir, deux pieds en mocassin de cuir sur son bureau aussi large qu'imposant, le regard fixé sur un point.

« Quel con. Pourquoi faut-il toujours que je m'emporte dès qu'il s'agit de Hammer ? »

Clint gloussa. « Peut être qu'il t'attire. »

Tony le fusilla du regard. « Très drôle. Je te conseille d'arrêter les blagues de mauvais goût sinon Laura devra commencer à dîner sans toi ce soir. »

L'employé se remit au travail, non sans avoir encore cet éclat d'espièglerie dans le regard. Rhodey revint avec un café qu'il lui tendit. Un café noir, comme il l'aimait tant, tandis que Rhodey s'était prit un thé.

Comme ce matin. Comme Loki.

Il regarda le café d'un œil mauvais, songeant qu'il avait vraiment été nul de ne pas écouter ce que l'homme avait à lui dire avant de partir comme un voleur. En plus, Loki lui avait tout de suite tapé dans l'oeil. Le type était séduisant et semblait des plus intéressant, ce qui lui aurait grandement changé par rapport aux types clichés et trop écervelés avec qui ils couchaient. Son homosexualité était bien connue, et donc, oui, peut être Justin avait-il envoyé ce charmant Loki afin de l'attraper dans ses filets.

Ou pas.

Mince, il regrettait maintenant.

…

Natasha en avait eu assez de la jalousie de Thor. Bien, c'était tout à fait adorable et à son honneur mais franchement c'était avant tout franchement lourd.

Loki était très fier de lui, de sa malice mais il penserait pas que Natasha lui en voudrait pas. Elle avait déclaré que Thor devait apprendre à lâcher prise, que parfois tout n'était pas que paix et que le chaos avait aussi une place intéressante.

C'est ainsi que Thor, Natasha et Loki se retrouvèrent en boîte de nuit. Loki songea en souriant que l'endroit se prêtait parfaitement à quelque tours. Aussi, fit-il apparaître du bout des doigts des illusions de serpent avant de les faire disparaître tout aussi tôt. Voir les danseurs prit soudainement de panique l'amusa. Thor le sermonna. Natasha déclara que le débat était clos et entraîna son bien aimé sur la piste. Loki resta assis, s'ennuya ferme avant de prendre son manteau et de s'éclipser.

Il emprunta une ruelle dans laquelle il se stoppa, yeux fermés, poings serrés. En les rouvrant, il se trouvait sur un toit d'immeuble, les lumières de la ville à ses pieds.

 _ **Téléportation.**_

Il se concentra à nouveau et sonda la ville à la recherche d'un _building_ nommé Stark Industries. Il lui fallut très exactement 1 seconde pour le trouver. Oh, la jolie Tour !

En une demie seconde, il se trouvait devant, un sourire aux lèvres.

…

En quittant son bureau, Tony songea qu'il était fort heureux de ne pas être marié. Sinon, la tête de son bien aimé en voyant que, chaque soir, il rentrait à des heures folles. Il ne voulait même pas y penser. Là encore, il était déjà plus de minuit et il avait très envie d'un verre, pas de dormir. Le sommeil, ça n'était pas fait pour lui.

Il éteignit les lumières, prit l'ascenseur et quitta la tour par le biais des baies vitrées après avoir traversé le hall lorsque, dans les rues éclairées par la vie nocturne de New York, une voix le salua.

« Bonsoir, Monsieur Stark. »

Il se retourna vivement. Loki était debout devant lui, putain de charmant avec son long manteau noir s'accordant à ses longues mèches corbeau ainsi que son teint pâle, lui conférant l'allure de quelque gothique.

« Tiens, quelle charmante surprise. »

« Partagée, » ajouta aussitôt le brun. Il sortit une cigarette de sa poche, lui en proposa une. Tony commenta de façon assez claire qu'il se sentait plus partant pour un verre.

Loki sourit.

…

« Je suis désolé pour ce matin. C'est Justin Hammer que je déteste, pas ses employés. »

Tony but une gorgée de son whisky. Loki sourit, se lécha les lèvres et se pencha vers l'homme par dessus la table.

« Peu importe, je n'ai pas été très honnête non plus, en réalité. »

Cela piqua la curiosité du PDG. Loki se pencha encore et continua : « En réalité je ne travaille pas chez Hammer. J'ignore de qui il s'agit, tout comme j'ignorais l'existence de Stark Industries avant de vous connaître. »

Tony fronça les sourcils. « Ne pas connaître Stark Industries. Sur quelle planète vivez-vous ? »

Un petit rictus malicieux gagna aussitôt les lèvres de Loki. « Hum, j'aurais plutôt dis Royaume. Mais il faut que je me présente avant de vous livrer plus de détails. Je suis Loki, je viens d'Asgard, dieu de la Malice, de la Fourberie...et du Chaos. »

…

Tony le regarda avec les sourcils froncés. C'étaient quoi ces conneries, au juste ? Et le gars pensait sincèrement qu'il allait gober ses conneries.

« Je vois, » fit Loki en apercevant la mine réticente de Tony « et je comprends tout à fait. Alors, » il agita ses doigts quelques secondes et Tony écarquilla les yeux en voyant les éclats verts qui perlaient au bout de ceux ci, « je pense que vous aurez besoin de preuves. »

Tout de suite, il claqua des doigts et des serpents apparurent sur les murs, au sol et même autour du cou de Tony.

« N'aie crainte, » susurra Loki alors que l'homme, prit de panique, fixait le serpent dans les yeux avec horreur. Un autre claquement de doigts et les serpents s'évaporèrent dans un éclat doré.

« Les autres clients...ils n'ont rien vu ? »

« Je peux focaliser mes sorts sur tout le monde, ou sur l'individu de mon choix. Je peux faire apparaître, disparaître, modifier, dégrader, illusionner. Je peux manipuler. Ah, et me téléporter. »

Tony le fixait avec la bouche légèrement pendante, surpris. Il croyait sans doute à une farce. Oui, car certes les humains avaient la réputation d'être des idiots, ou bien dotés d'une intelligence moindre mais il était cependant compliqué de les convaincre de quelque chose dont ils ignoraient totalement l'existence. Cela les dépassait complètement.

« Te...te téléporter ? »

L'intérêt brillait dans les yeux noisettes. Il mourrait d'en savoir plus.

« Tu veux essayer ? »

C'est ainsi qu'ils se retrouvèrent dans une ruelle déserte près du café précédemment occupé. Loki le regardait avec un sourire malicieux tandis que Tony fixait avec incertitude la main pâle tendue dans sa direction. Allait-il vraiment l'accepter ?

« Ok, bon. C'est parti. »

Loki tira sur sa main pour que l'homme plus petit d'une tête au moins se retrouve entièrement collé à lui. Il l'encercla au niveau de la taille et, zou, en un instant, ils avaient disparu.

…

Tony attérit sur un sol à la moquette douce et sombre. Un noir puissant vous donnant l'impression de marcher dans le vide, rien que cela. Il s'agissait d'une chambre, découvrit-il en se relevant sur les coudes. Une très belle chambre.

Tout était vert et or, alors il ne fallut que quelques secondes au PDG pour comprendre chez qui il se trouvait. Oh bon sang, il avait toujours envie de cracher ses boyaux après cette téléportation mais sinon tout allait bien, merci beaucoup !

En fait, la téléportation lui avait donné comme l'impression de s'endormir mais de se réveiller aussitôt après.

« Je suis surpris que tu sois toujours en vie, » Tony bondit sur ses pieds tout en remarquant que Loki avait abandonné son long manteau noir sur le petit fauteuil en cuir près du lit.

Le PDG lissa sa chemise et fixa l'individu.

« J'ai deux questions, a) Comment ça « toujours en vie ? » et b)Pourquoi sommes nous dans ta chambre ? »

Loki sourit, fit quelques pas dans sa direction pour ne s'arrêter qu'une fois tout près de lui.

« Sache que je n'avais jamais essayé la téléportation avec un humain alors je pensais que si un jour c'était le cas, celui-ci ne résisterait pas à la force d'une téléportation. Mais il faut croire que tu n'es pas comme n'importe quel autre humain, Tony. »

L'interpellé sourit. « Oui je sais je- »

« Et, » l'interrompit Loki en posant un doigt sur les lèvres de Tony, « pour la question b), sache que j'obtiens toujours ce que je veux. Et je dois dire que tu me fais très envie. »

Une main glissa dans son dos. Loki sourit encore. Tony leva les yeux au ciel.

« Ok, mec. Je vois. Ecoute, je suis vraiment flatté et dieu sait que je ne recule jamais devant une partie de jambes en l'air...Mais- »

« Mais ? Un dieu que tu trouves vraisemblablement à ton goût te propose une nuit de sexe et tu me sors un « Mais, » »

Tony soupira tandis que la main du dieu dans son dos caressait tendrement sa peau.

« Mais, » reprit Tony, « il y a cette histoire chelou. Ok tu m'as prouvé que c'était vraiment vrai avec tes tours de passe passe mais sincèrement...j'ai- »

Les lèvres de Loki l'interrompirent. Tony se maudit d'y répondre peut être un peu trop désespéremment à son goût. Loki le guida avec précaution jusqu'au lit, mais Tony plaqua deux mains sur son torse.

« Loki, écoute. Ok, j'en ai très envie. Mais il est hors de question que tu me fasses taire ainsi. Je veux des réponses et j'en aurai. »

Loki s'esclaffa et retourna s'occuper des lèvres de Tony. Bon sang, dès qu'il l'avait vu il lui avait donné envie. Là, il ne lui tardait que de l'allonger et de lui prouver une nouvelles fois qu'il était bien un dieu.

Tony chuta sur le lit mais Loki ne lui laissa pas le temps de se refroidir qu'il le surplombait déjà, ses lèvres à nouveau sur les siennes. Une de ses mains vint tâter son ventre dessiné sous la chemise claire puis caressa la peau délicatement. Vinrent les tétons qu'il titilla avec doigté. Tony suait déjà sous lui, gémissant et implorant. De plus, pas facile de se retenir lorsqu'il sentait le long sexe dur du dieu pressé contre sa cuisse.

Loki claqua des doigts et fut nu en un instant. Tony le regarda avec des yeux écarquillés, la bouche pendante. Loki sourit et putain qu'il était sexy ainsi.

Tony se lécha les lèvres lorsqu'il aperçut le long corps svelte et pâle penché au dessus de lui défaire son pantalon, caresser sa bosse à travers le tissu et, enfin, sortir le membre pour directement y goûter.

Tony lâcha un long « Oh my god, » en s'arcquant qui fit glousser le dieu qui, par la même occasion, fit vibrer son membre. On appelle cela son cause à effets.

Une main vint attraper les cheveux extraordinairement noir pour les serrer et les implorer.

Problème, il avait beau serrer comme un malade, Loki n'avait pas l'air d'en souffrir. Les dieux seraient donc insensibles à la douleur, songea-t-il.

Tony poussa un long soupir et finit par venir, les yeux pétillants, dans la bouche de son vis à vis. Celui ci avala sa semence et lécha les dernières gouttes, lui conférrant l'allure d'un félin avant de remonter tout en écartant les cuisses de l'humain.

« Tu as très bon goût, »

Tony se sentit près à durcir à nouveau rien qu'avec cette phrase.

Jamais personne ne lui avait dit ça. Et avec une voix aussi torride en plus de cela.

« Putain, Loki, finit de jouer prends moi, »

Le dieu obtempéra après un ultime baiser. Il glissa ses doigts hors de l'entrée désormais prête et s'inséra. Tony s'accrocha aussitôt aux épaules de Loki et vérouilla ses chevilles autour de son bassin. La danse sensuelle pouvait enfin commencer.

Bon sang, si Loki était un dieu, c'était sûrtout le dieu du sexe. Et la friction entre leurs deux corps le rendait de plus en plus dingue. Il était devenu un être plein de luxure, de désir et oh bon sang !

« Plus vite ! Oh oui ! Plus vite ! »

Loki s'activa, tenant Tony au plus près avant de se retrouver tout deux balayés par un orgasme.

Rectification : Par L'Orgasme.

Tony haleta longuement tandis que Loki s'allongeait tranquillement à côté de lui, s'allumait une cigarette et souriait en voyant l'humain si chamboulé.

« Ca va ? » s'esclaffa le dieu.

Tony revint finalement sur terre. Il se tourna vers l'homme nu, apparemment le plus relax du monde, pas épuisé du tout.

« T'es une bête. »

Loki rigola à nouveau. « Non, je suis un dieu, Tony. »

…

Vous savez ce qui est frutrant ? Quand vous avez passé le soirée la plus incroyable de votre vie avec un dieu sexy et mesquin mais que celui-ci ait fait en sorte que vous vous réveilliez chez vous, sans avoir laissé sur votre table de chevet ni adresse, ni nom, ni numéro personnel.

Voilà pourquoi depuis trois jours, Tony était particulièrement frustré et irrité.

Clint haussa un sourcil en le voyant jurer devant un dossier.

« T'es sûr que ca va ? »

Tony soupira. « Laisse moi tranquille sinon tu viens bosser tous les jours à 6h du mat' »

Clint retourna à ses occupations. Après s'être prit un café à la machine, il revint à son bureau. Pepper, sa secrétaire bondit sur ses pieds lorsqu'il franchit les portes.

« Monsieur Stark. Quelqu'un est passé pour vous. Et a laissé ça. »

Tony fronça les sourcils en attrapant la note enveloppée.

« _Tony,_

 _j'ai comme l'impression que tu es un peu sur les nerfs. Cela est très plaisant à voir, de t'observer. Mais moi, je connais quelque chose d'encore plus plaisant._

 _Si l'envie te dit...Invoque moi._

 _Loki_ »

Tony se mordit la lèvre et marmonna. Foutu dieu.

…

« Invoque moi, invoque moi. Comment suis-je censé savoir comment on invoque un dieu ? »

Tony était assis sur le lit de sa chambre, bougon. Loki devait bien se foutre de sa gueule. Bien sûr qu'il avait très envie de se repayer une nouvelle tranche de plaisir divin.

Il réfléchit puis, après avoir soupiré tant il se trouvait ridicule, ferma les yeux. Tout de suite, des images de cette torride nuit lui vinrent. Il se lécha les lèvres et soupira : « Loki.

Puis rouvrit les yeux.

« Bordel de merde ! » s'écria-t-il lorsque Loki apparut dans un éclat vert. Il arborait un très fier et sexy sourire aux yeux

« Tony, ravi de te revoir. »

Loki s'approcha jusqu'à lui, la démarche féline.

« Il m'a été très agréable de t'observer ces derniers jours, » sourit le dieu.

Tony bondit sur ses pieds.

« Ouais et moi ça m'a bien emmerdé d'avoir bien pris mon pied et de me retrouver seul chez moi au petit matin. Sérieusement. Et en plus comment tu faisais pour m'espionner ? »

Loki haussa un sourcil et soudain, disparut. Il ne restait plus qu'une mouche qui volait tranquillement dans la pièce. La bête se posa sur la main de Tony et, en un quart de seconde et dans un nouvel éclat doré, la mouche devint Loki, le surplombant à califourchon.

Tony écarquilla les yeux.

« Nom de dieu, tu es fou. »

Il explosa de rire en se souvenant de cette foutue mouche qui l'avait emmerdé pendant une réunion ou pendant qu'il essayait de boire son café. Il poussa Loki et roula pour se retrouver au dessus de lui.

« Ok mais ça n'explique pas pourquoi tu es parti et que tu ne m'as pas laissé de moyen de te rejoindre. »

Le dieu trouva les yeux interrogateurs de l'humain.

« Tony, je suis un dieu. Toi, un humain. J'ai des milliers d'année et dans quelques temps je serai rappelé à mon royaume de chaos, à mes obligations. Nous sommes sur terre simplement par tradition mais très vite, je vais retourner dans mon monde, »

Pendant son discours, Tony l'avait longuement fixé, presque désespérémment. Pour une fois que quelque chose de vraiment palpitant arrivait dans sa vie, il fallait que ce ne soit qu'éphémère.

« Tony. Même si je pouvais rester, il n'y a aucun avenir possible entre nous. Tu mourras avant même que la première de mes rides ne pointe le bout de son nez. Et puis, je ne me suis jamais engagé. »

Tony se laissa retomber sur le côté.

« On fait quoi, alors ? »

… 

Ils avaient fait l'amour toute la nuit avec beaucoup de passion. Loki l'avait même laissé le pénétrer et jouïr en lui. Tony avait tellement aimé posséder son joli cul qu'il avait réitéré l'expérience deux fois.

Puis, le lendemain, Loki avait disparu.

Tony savait que le dieu devait sûrement traîner dans le coin, mais fit exprès de ne pas remarquer. Il se plongea corps et âme dans le travail sans plus jamais l'invoquer. Il ne voulait pas souffrir. De toute façon, Loki le luit avait bien dit.

 _Il n'y a pas d'avenir possible entre nous._

…

Loki se souvenait de cette planète. La dernière fois qu'il était venu ici remontait à dix ans et il avait été contraint d'y rester plusieurs longs mois avec Thor et Natasha.

Cette fois-ci, c'est le Père De Tout qui avait proposé à Loki d'y revenir pour revoir le Midgardien dont il s'était épris et dont il n'arrêtait pas de parler.

« Maman, est-ce que tu penses que papa voudra me voir ? »

Loki s'arrêta dans sa marche et s'accroupit en face de la petite aux cheveux châtains et aux yeux noisette. Tony tout craché.

Loki avait accouché au Royaume, alors si techniquement elle avait six ans et demi, « divinement » elle avait déjà des centaines d'années. Oui, elle avait hérité de la part divine de Loki, mais aussi de ses pouvoirs, même si elle restait trop jeune pour s'en servir. Et puis, au Royaume, le Père De Tout, celui qui commandait et régissait tous les Royaumes, avait vu d'un bon œil cette grossesse. Au moins cela permettrait à Loki d'être plus raisonnable et de se ranger, au lieu de céder dans la folie avec ses pouvoirs.

Mais le truc, c'est que Tony avait du changer en dix ans, peut être même l'oublier et, qui sait, se ranger. Loki soupira.

« Non ma princesse. Ne t'en fais pas, il sera très heureux de te voir. »

Loki avait décidé d'attendre le soir et de se rendre chez l'homme. Pas la peine d'aller le voir au travail, les gens poseraient trop de questions, ils sont comme ça les gens.

Le soir, il eut l'idée de présenter Lily à la porte de la villa. Lui était posté en retrait un peu plus loin dans l'allée. Il avait été simple de détourner l'attention du garde qui était parti soulager sa vessie. Trois coups portés à la porte et Tony ouvrit cinq minutes après.

La petite le regardait, le visage en l'air, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Tony fronça les sourcils et regarda aux alentours. La gamine semblait seule et comment Happy n'avait pas pu la voir ? Bon, elle était toute petite et inoffensive, bien sûr, avec ses couettes.

Loki l'observait au loin, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Tony n'avait pas pris une ride et était encore plus sexy dans sa quarantaine.

Une voix demanda derrière lui : « Tony, de qui s'agit-il ? »

Un homme musclé, blond châtain coupés courts, en survêt'. Loki plissa les yeux. Un petit ami, sûrement.

« Petite, » fit le blond « il ne faut pas rester toute seule dehors. Où sont tes parents ? »

Lily désigna Tony du doigt puis, derrière elle, dans les buissons. Loki lâcha un juron. Il allait devoir affronter la réalité maintenant.

« Euh...je ne suis... »

« Tu es mon papa, » le coupa Lily. Tony fronça à nouveau les sourcils, puis, soudainement, son esprit s'éclaircit.

« Steve, rentre à l'intérieur. Je m'en occupe. »

L'homme, perplexe, acquiesça et après un moment d'hésitation, obtempéra.

« Loki ? »

Lily sourit. « Loki est ma maman. »

Et c'est là que Loki décida de sortir de sa cachette. Il vint aux côtés de Lily et, avec un sourire ému, salua Tony.

« Bonsoir Tony. Je te présente Lily Laufeyson Stark. _Notre fille_. »

…

 _Fin._

…


End file.
